Vampire Soul Eater
by Zellie Nakatsukasa
Summary: So Tsubaki and Soul were sent on a secret mission to go into the underworld and infultrait a vampire clan. They became vampires until they returned to DWMA. But Tsubaki's vamp self may have come back. So now Soul must help Tsubaki get through this.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Soul Eater**

**Ok! This is my third story! But my first SoulXTsubaki. I had already written this story so I'm going to put it up! Then I'll work on the sequel to "My Camilla, My Love, Stay With Me Forever" some more. I've already got the first chapter up but I'm on a writer's block since my imagination is forming a story that's a cross over of Percy Jackson and the Olympions and Soul Eater. Well here's the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, any of the characters, or the lyrics in the story!**

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I walk into the living room of my apartment I share with Black*Star, where everyone else is. Then I start to feel weird like I'm changing. Then I feel a hunger for blood and realize my vampire instincts/self came with me from the Underworld. I start to panic on the inside and then look at Soul. "S-S-S-Soul can I talk to you?"

Soul looks up at me and says, "Sure Tsubaki, what do ya need to talk about?" I give him an ergent look that tells him we need to talk alone. He gets up and says, "We'll be right back guys," he grabs my hand and pulls me into my room where he locks the door. I sit on my bed shacking. Soul sits next to me and says, "Tsubaki what's wrong?"

I look at him and whisper, "Soul my vampire side from the Underworld came with me into this world without me knowing and now my hunger for blood is growing stronger." Soul's eyes widen and he says, "Tsubaki I want you to feed on me." I shake my head. Soul grabs a pair of scissors and cuts his wrist and then holds it up to my lips, "Please Tsubaki. Drink my blood, I'll be your food source whenever your hunger for blood starts." I nod then drink from the wound Soul made knowing I wasn't going to win this argument.

After I had my fill I lick the cut so it heals and clean away all evidence of blood. "Tsubaki we've gotta let Stein know and don't worry he won't try to dissect you trust me." I nod and follow Soul out of my room, only to be stopped by Patti. "Where are you two going?" Soul says, "To see Stein," then he grabs my hand and walks out of the room to Stein's house.

* * *

**Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Here's chapter two! Believe it or not I actually came up with this story during school XD. Soul: . Your weird Zellie… Me: Says the boy who can turn into a scythe and eats souls for a living. Liz: BURN! Patti: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tsubaki: Um well Zellie does not own Soul Eater, the characters, or any of the lyrics in the story! Thank you for reading this story Zellie is very thankful! *Zellie and Soul arguing in the background* Maka: MAKA CHOP! *Maka Chops Zellie and Soul* S&Z: OW!**

* * *

**~At Stein's House~**

Soul rings the doorbell and we wait. A few minutes later Dr. Stein or should I say my adopted dad opens the door. "Oh! Hello Soul, my little Camilla flower. What brings you two here?"

Soul takes a deep breath and explains the situation. After Soul finishes explaining Stein looks speechless. "Tsubaki? Do your eyes change color when your hungry?" "Yes, they turn blood red…"

"Stein I have to stay with Tsubaki throughout the day so she can feed on me when she's hungry." Stein nods and says, "Alright. Soul you will sit with Tsubaki from now on. Whenever Tsubaki's eyes turn blood red throw something at me Soul and I'll let you two leave. Text me if her eyes turn red in any of the other classes and I'll come get you two out." Me and Soul nod.

"Alright go home and get some rest, tomorrow's going to be interesting." We nod and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Next Day~**

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload. My computer wasn't working… Well here's the Disclaimer! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

I stand in front of DWMA waiting for Soul. I left the house early so I could meet daddy and Soul here before everyone else so we could talk. Stein yawns next to me. "Where is he?" "Tsubaki calm down he'll be here. He probably just got stopped by Maka."

Just then Soul runs up, "TSUBAKI! STEIN! WE NEED TO GO INSIDE… NOW!" "Why?"

"Black*Star came to my apartment and asked where you were Tsubaki. I tried to sneak out while Maka and Black*Star were talking when they saw me. They started to ask questions so I ran and they followed me!" Soul grabs my hand and runs inside, Stein following. We run into the classroom and Soul pulls down his sleeve and turns his head to reveal his neck.

"Drink Tsubaki!" "AND HURRY," dad yells as he leans against the door as Maka and Black*Star are banging on. I take a step closer to Soul, wrap my arms around him, pull him close than hesitate. "Go ahead Tsubaki, I'll be fine." I nod and bite his neck.

I hear a quiet moan escape from Soul's lips as I feed on him, weird right? After I have had my fill I lick the bite mark so it disappears along with the rest of the blood. Then we all move so we look like we are helping daddy out. A few seconds later Black*Star kicks down the door. Maka and Black*Star look confused when they see me and Soul carrying boxes and Stein telling us where to put them.

I pretend that I just noticed them and say, "Oh hi Maka, Black*Star. What are you two doing here?" Black*Star looks at me and says, "Well Soul ran off all of a sudden so we followed him. We saw him pull you into the school and we got suspicious." Maka nods and Soul looks furious.

Daddy clears his throat and tells us to take our seats when the students come in. Me and Soul walk to where me and Black*Star usually sit and sit down. When Black*Star opens his mouth to tell Soul to move daddy says, "Black*Star I told Soul to sit there." Black*Star goes and sits by Maka and class begins. Halfway into class Soul taps my shoulder and hands me a pair of sunglasses.

I take them and put them on knowing my eyes have turned blood red. Soul then tries to find something to throw at daddy. He finds a book and throws it at Stein, the book making contact with daddy's head. Daddy turns around looking furious but then sees Soul pull down my sunglasses to reveal my blood red eyes. Daddy nods and we get up after I put back on my glasses and leave.

We go to Daddy's office and Soul closes the door. Soul then pulls up his sleeve so I can feed. Daddy comes in just as I grab Soul's arm, bite it and start to drink. I let go, lick Soul's wrist to make the blood and bite mark disappear. I turn to see daddy staring at us and blush.

"How much of that did you see daddy?" "All of it." "I-I'm so-" Dad cuts me off and says, "That was.. OH! No words could describe that, I want to dissect something now!"

Me and Soul look at each other confused. "Soul, Tsubaki we have to tell Shinigami-sama so he can help us." We nod and follow daddy to the death room.


	4. Chapter 4

**~After The Talk With Shinigami-sama~**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

I walk into my room and pack my things. Then I walk outside to meet Sid-sama and Soul.

**~At Stein's House after me and Soul unpack~**

I stand in a room that only has a wall mirror, and a piano. I look around to make sure I'm alone. I smile when I see I'm alone. I take a deep breath and start to hum. I let the music fill my mind and start to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all my, childish fears. And if you have to leave… I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real."

I stop when I hear someone playing the piano. I turn to see Soul sitting at the piano looking at me. "Why'd you stop singing?" "You startled me." "Sorry. Can you keep singing? I'll play for you."

I nod, a bit shocked Soul offered to play for me, and take a deep breath and continue to sing while he plays for me. "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real.

"There's just to much that time cannot erase, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years… But you still have, all of me.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.." After I finish singing I smile when I hear Soul clap. "You've got such a beautiful voice Tsubaki."

I blush and say, "Soul can you sing for me please?" Soul blushes and says, "I-I-I guess." Then he sits down at the piano again and starts to play. "She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays without a care in the world." While he's singing I spin and sway to the song. "And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders…

"It's been a long day and there's still work to do, she's pulling at me saying-" I tug on his arm and sing with him, "-at me saying 'Soul I need you. There's a ball at the castle. And I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing." (I only changed dad to Soul in these lyrics to fit the story but I don't own this song!) He shakes his head 'No' so I put my hands together like I'm begging and sing, "Oh please, Soul please." He smiles, takes my hand, and pulls me onto the dance floor. I put my free hand on his shoulder and he puts his free hand on my hip.

Then we dance while he sings. "So I will dance with Cinderella! While she is here in my arms, cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song.

"'Cause all to soon…" He dips me and then pulls me up really fast and pins me to his chest as he sings, "The clock will strike midnight… And she'll be… Gone…" He stops singing and hugs me. I blush, pull away and leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Next Day~**

**Sorry! I didn't know this would take so long to type up! I'll do my best to get it typed up faster. Dislcaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

I stand in the room and try to sing only to feel my throat clog up. I feel tears fight to fall. I fall to my knees as tears start to fall. Then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Tsubaki…"

I turn around to see Soul. "Hi Soul." "You ok?" "Yes I'm fine." "Alright…"

"I'm fine really!" He just looks at me. "…" Then the next thing I know we're dancing. After that I bite Soul's neck not noticing that Kid is standing in the doorway.

"T-T-Tsubaki? Soul?" I whip around forgetting about the blood on my face. "K-KID?" Kid just stares at me and starts to back away.

Soul runs after Kid leaving me alone. I stumble out to the balcony to see Kid and Soul arguing. When Kid leaves with Soul I fall to my knees. I'm alone… He left me…

As tears fall I open my mouth to sing since I have to distract myself. "My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I never had. My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain. I'm living like already I have died, have died!

"Emptiness a present past, a silent scream to shatter glass. I have to go it's time for me to fly. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad! I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I never had." Then I whisper, "Wake me with your kiss."

Then I go back to singing, "Who will care if I'm not here? If suddenly I disappeared… No one's gonna notice it at all… Dying flowers in my hand, I'm vanishing from where I stand. It isn't yet to late to get the cure.

"I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I never had. So lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I never had. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad.

"I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I never had. So lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I never had…" I whisper, "Wake me with your kiss…" Then I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, twist me around towards them and kiss me…

My eyes snap open and widen when I see whose kissing me…

* * *

**YAY FOR CLIFF HANGERS! LOL XDDDD! Patti: Aunty Zellie! Whose kissing Tsubaki? Huh? WHO? Liz: YEAH WHO! Me: Hehe! You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's the next chapter! It may take a while to upload the next chapter since I'm on a HUGE writer's block… So sorry… Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THE STORY!**

* * *

…Soul… He opens his eyes and pulls away. "S-S-Soul…" "Tsubaki I love you…" I feel tears of joy trickle down my cheeks.

He wipes them away and says, "Don't cry, I'm sorry…" I shake my head and say, "They're tears of joy." Then I kiss him. When I kiss him I caught him off guard so he falls backwards. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I tangle my fingers in his white hair and pull him closer. He groans and kisses me harder. I kiss him back. Then Soul mumbles, "God I love you Tsubaki.!" "I love you to Soul."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short... i couldn't come up with any thing else... Liz, Patti, Maka, and Blair: KYAAAAAAA! HOW ROMANTIC! Me: Wait Maka, Blair? You two aren't mad that Soul and Tsubaki are a couple? Blair: No I just loved seeing Soul get a nose bleed it was pretty funny! Maka: Eh I figured he'd end up with someone other than me. *shrugs* That one kiss really didn't matter. Me, Liz, Patti, and Blair: *rolls eyes* Mhm suuuuuure whatever Maka. Maka: HEY! Me: U r sooooo jealous! Maka: NO I'M NOT! Me: Yes u r! Maka: MAKA CHOP! Me: OW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Tsubaki's POV**

**Ok I JUST came up with this chapter randomly when I was eating a Hot Pocket lol XD. Who would've guessed those things would've helped me round my writer's block! Tsubaki: YAY! OMG I LOVE THE NEW SCRIPT! Soul: DUDE! THIS CHAPTER IDEA ROCKS! A COOL GUY LIKE ME IS GOING TO ENJOY THIS! Black*Star: HEY HOW COME- Maka: MAAAAAKKKAAA CHOP! *Maka chops Black*Star* ZELLIE DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE BLACK*STAR RUINS IT! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THE STORY! I ONLY OWN ZELLIE (Myself XD)**

* * *

I knock on Soul's door with my free hand, my other hand holding a tray with Soul's lunch on it. "COME IN!" I open the door to find Soul on his lap top. I walk over to him and set the tray next to him. "Hey Tsubaki sit down for a sec," he says as he pats the mattress beside him.

I sit next to him and look at the screen. "Whatcha reading?" "I'm reading this fan fiction called "My Camilla, My Love, Stay With Me Forever" it's pretty good!" "Is it now?" "Yeah!

"It's about you and Kid but it's pretty cool! It's by this girl who goes by the username, Zellie Nakatsukasa!" "Hmmm… Interesting." Then Soul suddenly jumps up knocking his computer to the floor.

I pick it up and look at Soul, "Dude you ok?" "TSUBAKI I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" "What?" "How about we get Zellie to come here and listen to our story! She can type it up and post it on here!"

"SOUL ARE YOU CRAZY?" "NO! I'm just a cool guy who wants to try this!" "Soul she'll never believe us…" "YES SHE WILL!"

"Why do you say that?" "Simple! It's her profile, it says she thinks supernatural things are awesome and I pmed her and asked her if she thinks supernatural things are real and she said and I quote, 'HELL YEAH!'" I giggle at him and sigh. "Oh alright, give her a call and tell her to come see us."

"I'M ON IT!" Soul grabs his cell, looks at the computer, and dials Zellie's number. He puts it on speaker and sets it next to me. After a couple of minutes someone picks up. We hear a girl's voice say, "Hello, this is the Magic and Supernatural things store!

"How may I help you this fine day?" I look at Soul and he says, "Um yes… We need to talk to Miss. Zellie Nakatsukasa." We hear a giggle on the other side of the phone. "Silly! My name's Zellie Jackson!

"Zellie Nakatsukasa is just my online name! But anyways how may I help you?" "Hey Zellie it's Deathyscythe125, I pmed you about if you believed in supernatural things or not." "Oh, Hi!" He chuckles, "Well Zellie I need you to come to Death City and meet me at DWMA." "Wait did you just say Death City and DWMA?"

"Why yes yes I did.. Why?" "I DIDN'T THINK THAT PLACE WAS REAL! OMG! OF COURSE! I'LL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

We look at each other confused. "How could you be there in five minutes?" "Simple! I'm a witch!" We sit there staring at the phone shocked… What have we gotten ourselves into….?

"Hello? Hello?" "S-Sorry I was just shocked is all…" "It's not like I'm going to attack Death City! I've just ALWAYS wanted to find out if this place is real! OH I'M SO EXCITED!

Soul smiles, "Well I'll meet you there! Look for a boy with white hair k?" "K!" Soul hangs up and puts his phone in his back pocket. "SOUL YOU CAN'T GO!"

"Tsubaki I've got to go. We need to try this." I frown and nod. "J-Just be careful…." He kisses my cheek and says, "I will." Then with that he leaves to go meet the witch at DWMA.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm SOOOOO happy I finally got over that writer's block! YAY! Well comment! *turns to the SE crew* OK PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE WE ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE DONE FILMING THIS! Maka: Filming? Me: lol naaaah **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Soul's POV**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THE STORY! I ONLY OWN ZELLIE (Myself XD)**

* * *

I walk up to DWMA and sit on the top step. I look at my watch and see there's only one minute left. "Um Deathscythe12- OMFG YOUR SOUL EATER EVANS!" I look up to see a girl with silver hair with a frilly purplish dress with a necklace with a huge dark pink bow keeping it around her neck on. "Yes I'm Soul… Are you Zellie?"

She grins and nods. I smile and hold out my hand, "Nice to meet you Miss. Zellie." She shakes my hand and says, "Please just call me Z or Zellie." "Alright, now if you'll follow me to-" I'm interrupted by someone hitting me on my head really hard. I black out.

When I come to I see Zellie is sitting next to me. "OMG SOUL!" I look up to see who hits me and I see Maka. "Oh… Uhhh hi Maka."

"YOU IDIOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE'S TSUBAKI! WHO THE HELL IS THIS SLUT?" OOOOOO she shouldn't have said that. I see Z's face turn red with rage and she turns back to Maka. "LISTEN HERE FLAT CHEST!

"I AM NOT A SLUT! I AM AN AUTHOR! I CAME HERE TO TALK TO SOUL BECAUSE HE ASKED ME TO COME HERE! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO TALK TO YOU JUST BECAUSE HE'S YOUR PARTNER! AND FRANKLY YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM AS YOUR PARTNER!"

She turns to me and helps me up. "Come on Soul! We're leaving." I grab her hand and lead her away from DWMA. I don't even turn back as I hear Maka yell my name, I honestly don't care.

**Maka's POV**

I watch Soul leave with that, that, that slut! I can't believe he's stooped to my dad's level! I growl and throw my book at the wall. I stare at the direction they disappeared when the others come out of the school with Stein. I hear Stein say, "Maka what was going on?"

"Yeah! We could hear yelling from inside the classroom!" "SOUL LEFT WITH A SLUT!" Black*Star laughs. Kid says, "Soul wouldn't do that…" "WELL HE DID! HE ALSO IS TAKING HER IN THE DIRECTION OF STEIN'S HOUSE!" Stein's eyes widen.

"NO!" He runs off before we can say anything else. I turn to the others and say, "Let's follow them. We need answers! Soul knows where Tsubaki is." They nod and we leave to follow Stein.

**Soul's POV**

I walk inside of Stein's house with Zellie. "Tsubaki? We're back!" I hear Z squeal in excitement when I say Tsubaki's name. Tsubaki walks out of the kitchen then freezes when she sees Zellie.

"HI TSUBAKI-CHAN! IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" She giggles and says, "Please come in the kitchen and sit." We walk into the kitchen and sit down. I sit next to Tsubaki across from Zellie.

"So Soul what did you want to tell me?" "Well… We want you to write our story." "Your story? Um but everyone already knows your story you guys."

Before I can say anything Tsubaki says, "No Zellie, we want you to write my story. My story as a vampire and how me and Soul went through our live keeping it a secret from our friends." "OH! Well sure! I'd love to, and let me guess… You want me to post it on my fan fiction profile and say it's a story I made up?"

"Y-Yes…" "Alright but I have one condition." "And that is?" "I get to put in chapters of our conversation about this, or I don't write it." We look at each other, sigh, then nod.

She smiles, reaches under the table, and pulls out a lap top. "Ok. Let's begin with the title." We sit there for a while thinking. Then Zellie says, "AHA! IT SHOULD BE CALLED VAMPIRE SOUL EATER!" Tsubaki giggles and I chuckle.

"Alright that sounds like a good title." She types on her computer for a second and looks at us. "Alright well let's start from where you first realized you were a vamp Tsubaki." She nods and opens her mouth to speak when Stein bursts into the room. "TSUBAKI?"

"In the kitchen daddy." He walks in and looks from Tsubaki to me and then to Zellie. "What's going on here?" "I'm writing down their story and saying it's fictional sir. You're daughter will not be in any danger I swear.

"And I suggest we go somewhere more private." "Why? Daddy won't tell anyone." "I know that, but your friends followed Stein here and are about to start eavesdropping." We get up and move into the attic where no one will disturb us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 My POV**

**Alright everyone here's the last chapter! I still don't have a name for the sequel to this one. I got an idea. One name I came up with is "Bloody Camilla Flower" Idk if that's good or not. Tell me what you think in your comments! THANKS! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF THE LYRICS! I ONLY OWN ZELLIE (Myself XD)**

* * *

I sit down on a bed (?) in the attic. I set my lap top on my lap and open it up. The screen springs to life to reveal a blank document with only the words "VAMPIRE SOUL EATER" typed in the middle of the screen in big, bold, underlined letters. I look over at Tsubaki and Soul and wait for them to get comfortable. Then I say, "So let's start from the beginning shall we?

"Tsubaki tell me about when you first realized you were a vampire, and how you and Soul delt with it up to the present time now." She nods and takes a deep breath. I can tell she's nervous. Then I notice her eyes are blood red. Soul apparently noticed also cause he held his wrist to Tsubaki's mouth and let her feed on him. After she's done she looks at me and says, "Alright well it all started about seven months ago.

"I walk into the living room of my apartement I share with Black*Star, where everyone else is. Then I start to feel weird like I'm changing. Then I feel a hunger for blood and realize my vampire instincts/self came with me from the Underworld. I start to panic on the inside and then look at Soul. "S-S-S-Soul can I talk to you?"'

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE STORY! I'll start the sequel after I get a title for it. Well comment! BIG NEWS! I HAVE THE SEQUEL 'Bloody Camilla Flower' UP SO U CAN READ IT**


End file.
